RWBY: Digitized
by Chaosdragonedge412
Summary: Ruby and her friends were having a regular day just hanging out when a mysterious device appeared before them. Shortly after receiving the device they wind up in a new world. They meet and befriend strange creatures, the Digimon. With their new friends they travel this new world to, hopefully, find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Digital World: Rose Side**

It was just a normal day at Beacon Academy. They sun was shining brightly with the occasional cloud blocking its rays. A light cool breeze blew through the grounds of Beacon. Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting outside in a patch of trees near the dorms. Both teams wanted to spend this nice day outside, except for Weiss. The heiress wanted to stay inside and study. Ruby managed to convince her to go outside to Weiss annoyance. The two teams just hung out doing various things like studying, talking, playing games. Things were going well and everyone was enjoying themselves. After a couple hours passed, Ruby spoke up.

"I'm starting to get hungry," Ruby said rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah me too," Yang said.

"Time to go inside then," Weiss said a little happy. While she did enjoy this little outing in the end, she wanted to go inside.

"Why, we can eat out here," Yang said.

"But…," Weiss tried to protest.

"I think it's a good idea," Pyrrha said.

"But its un…," Weiss tried to protest again.

"It would be shame to waste this day, it would be just like having a picnic," Ruby said gleefully. Weiss sighed knowing she was not going to have her way.

"Fine, who is going to go get the food?" Weiss asked.

"We will," Nora shouted. She grabbed Ren by the back of his shirt and began to drag him away. She had been hungry for a while and wanted to eat as soon as possible.

"Nora, I can walk on my own!" Ren shouted, his hungry childhood friend ignoring his complaint as he continued to be dragged off.

"Is this okay?" Jaune asked. He was worried Nora might eat all the food she was bringing before returning.

"Ren is with her, so it should be okay," Yang said though she was worried herself. The group of friends went back to their original activities before Nora left. Thirty minutes have passed since then and Nora and Ren have yet to return.

"Where are those two?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"Knowing Nora she found something interesting and got distracted," Yang said slightly annoyed herself.

"We should have just gone inside!" Weiss shouted.

"And waste this day, no way!" Yang shouted back. The two began to argue. This being a regular thing, their friends let the two continue to argue, but watched to make sure they didn't kill try to each other. Blake looked up from her book for a second at her arguing friends. The faunus shook her head and was turning back to her book. She noticed a girl with indigo hair in a long, light blue coat standing a few feet away. She wasn't there a few minutes ago. She looked to be stressed or upset about something and had her hand on her face. She appeared to taking deep breaths.

"What are you looking at Blake?" Ruby asked seeing her teammate's attention focused on something other than her book.

"I just happen to glance at that girl over there," Blake answered pointing at the girl. Ruby turned her head to the girl in question.

"What was her name again?" Jaune asked groggily. He had been sleeping the past thirty minutes. Weiss and Yang's arguing woke him.

"I think her name was Nebula Violette," Pyrrha answered, her gaze changing from Weiss and Yang to Nebula.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Ruby asked worried.

"Whatever it is, it's probably none of our business," Blake said.

"I'm going to ask," Jaune said getting up. He felt better if just tried to help someone.

"Jaune wait," Pyrrha said quietly trying to get her partner to stay, but Jaune went anyways. The blond boy walked next to Nebula.

"Hey," Jaune said. The indigo haired girl turned to the knight.

"What do you want?" Nebula asked in an annoyed tone.

"I was wondering if you're alright? You seem stressed," Jaune asked nicely.

"None of your business, blondie," Nebula snapped. Jaune was surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, I wanted to make sure you were okay," Jaune said defensively holding his hands up.

"Just leave me alone," Nebula said angrily as she stormed off.

"Whoa, what's her damn problem?" Yang asked. She and Weiss stopped arguing when they heard Nebula shout at Jaune. Then she and the rest of her friends joined Jaune as they watched the pissed girl walk off.

"I'm sorry for that," a voice said from their right. They turned to see a girl with dark blond hair in a green dress. She appeared to be in a sad mood as she gave off a depressing aura.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Ruby asked. She had seen her a few times around campus just never got her name.

"Dew, Dew Galy, I have to apologize for my friend's outburst," Dew said.

"What's her problem anyways?" Yang asked again.

"A few days ago she found out her younger brother went missing and no one knows where he is, he just disappeared without a trace," the spear wielder said in a sad tone.

"Oh…," Yang quietly said looking away slightly. "Ok, I get why she's angry, but she doesn't have to take it out on other people," the blond said returning her attention forward _'Though I would probably be the same if Ruby disappeared,'_ she thought.

"I know, I tell her, but she just hasn't taken the news well and isn't really listening to reason right now, she's just worried about him that's all," Dew said. She sighed sadly closing her eyes.

"You don't appear to be in the best of moods either," Blake said.

"I'm worried about him too, the three of us are old friends, I just want him to be okay and to return home safely," Dew said opening her eyes.

"How long has he been missing for?" Pyrrha asked.

"A week as of today," Dew answered.

"Does anyone know what happen?" Blake asked. The spear wielder shook her head.

"No, he was at home by himself, more than likely playing on his computer, while their parents were out running some errands. Their parents return to find him gone; at first they didn't notice anything because there were no signs of a break in or a struggle. Though they did find it odd that he didn't greet them at the door, but figured they was probably too wrapped up in a game and didn't hear them come in. But when their mother went to see what he wanted for dinner. She found the room empty. The TV and his computer were on, but he wasn't there, the police checked every single corner of the house and found nothing," Dew said.

"Well, I hope for the best," Yang said comfortingly.

"Thank you, I hope so too," Dew said with a small smile.

"Hey why don't you stay here with us for a bit," Ruby asked with a smile.

"Yeah, get your mind off it for a bit and relax," Jaune said with a smile.

"Thank you, but I have to make sure Nebula doesn't hurt anyone in one of her outbursts," Dew said. She glanced up for a bit and saw an aurora in the sky. "That's different," she commented. The others looked up and see the aurora as well.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Ruby said in awe.

"Yeah, but isn't that an aurora," Pyrrha asked in awe as well as confusion.

"That can't be right, those are only in Atlas," Weiss said. Everyone there still looked at the odd aurora in awe. Then a red circular portal-like apparition appeared in the sky. The group stared at the new object questioningly. Then seven white lights came out of the ground and slammed into the ground next to each person of the group. The lights made small hole in the ground where they struck. Everyone jumped back away from the hole.

"What the hell was that!?" Weiss asked. Then out of the holes came a white light with a rectangular shaped black silhouette in each light. The light stopped floated up to chest level for each person.

"What are these things?" Jaune asked intrigued.

"I don't know, best not to touch them," Weiss said. She then glanced at Ruby who put her hands around light. A rectangular shaped object materialized out of the light and started to fall. Her partner caught the object. It appeared to be some kind of hand-held device. It appeared to be three inches tall, one and a half inch wide, and half an inch thick. It is red and black in color with a silver screen. Below the screen are three silver buttons. "You dolt, I said don't touch them!" Weiss shouted annoyed.

"What is it?" the brunette asked her eyes not leaving the device. She flipped it over and over again inspecting the mysterious device.

"I don't know, but throw it away," Weiss said demandingly. She glanced at the others and saw them following Ruby's example and grabbed at the light as well. The same device, in different colors, materialized in their hands. Blake's is black and white in color with a purple screen. The buttons on Blake's device are the same color as the screen. Yang's is yellow and orange with a brown screen. Like Blake's device, Yang's device's buttons mirror the screen in color. Jaune's device is black and blue with an orange screen. Just as before, the buttons on his device mirror the screen in color. Pyrrha's device is red and gold with a gold screen with gold buttons. Dew's device is green and gold with a violet screen with violet buttons.

"Come on Weiss grab it already, they're safe," Ruby said assuring. Weiss noticed the group's eye trained on her. She sighed and grabbed at the light. The same device materialized out of the light. This one is white and blue in color with a blue screen.

"Alright, now what?" Weiss asked annoyed looking at the device. Then as to answer her question the red circle in the sky started to shine brightly, blinding the group. The group put their arms in front of their faces and closed their eyes in an attempt to dull the blinding light. Then they experienced some kind of falling sensation. Before they knew it they lost consciousness.

 **Somewhere in the Digital World**

"Ruby wake up," a cherry voice said to her left. The brunette groaned at the voice. She slowly regained consciousness and turned towards the voice. She opened her eyes to see a strange creature sitting on the ground next to her smiling at. This creature looks like a red dragon-like bipedal reptile. It has large yellow eyes, bat wing-like ears, with a long and strong tail. On its chest is what looks like a black hazard symbol. The reptile Digimon is muscular, yet a little slender with four limbs, two arms and two big legs. On each of its large hands, the reptile creature has paws and three fingers with long claws; and on each foot, he has two clawed toes and a claw coming out from the heel. On various parts of its body are black stripes and triangles.

"Hi Ruby," the creature said. Ruby screams and crawls backwards. The creature panicked and fell backwards with a "Whoa." The brunette continued to crawl away from the creature. Once she felt a comfortable distance she instinctively tried reached for her weapon on her back to kill this unknown creature. She didn't feel it there. She looked around to make sure it was nearby, but didn't see it. She also noticed that she was in a heavily forest area. It didn't resemble the Emerald Forest at all. It was more like a tropical forest in appearance.

' _Crap, it's in my locker,'_ Ruby remembers and reaches for her scroll. She didn't feel it either. _'Oh come on, I know I had my scroll with me,'_ the brunette thought.

"It's okay Ruby, I'm your friend," the creature said as it ran toward Ruby with it arms in front of it and a panicked expression on its face. The creature was up to Ruby's chest.

"Stay away from me," Ruby said getting up. She was getting ready to kick the creature.

"It's alright I won't hurt you, Ruby," the creature said putting its hands up ready for the kick.

"How do you know my name," the brunette asked still on edge.

"Because we're partners duh, by the way I'm Guilmon," Guilmon said with a wide smile and a slight giggle lowering its hands. Ruby calmed down a bit as the reptile wasn't attacking her.

 _'Guilmon seems friendly, if he wanted to eat me he would have,'_ she thought. She prepared herself though in case Guilmon did attack. Then she realized what the creature said about them being partners. "Partners what, I have a partner already, I don't need…, oh crap!" Ruby said initial confused then realization as she remembered what transpired before waking up in this forest. She shouted the last part loudly as she remembered her friends.

"What's wrong?" Guilmon asked worried.

"Have you seen my friends," Ruby asked panicked.

"What do they look like?" the creature asked.

"There's Weiss, she wears white and has long white hair," Ruby said. At that moment a voice came from behind her.

"Ruby, I'm behind you," Weiss said calmly. Ruby turned around to see her friend emerging from behind a tree.

"Weiss, you're alright," Ruby shouted and ran over hugged her friend tightly. Weiss blushed a bit at the contact.

"Yes, I'm fine," Weiss said calming her friend down. Then Ruby looked over the heiress's shoulder and saw another strange creature behind the heiress. This looks like a large bipedal fox that stands up right. It like her prior form is mostly yellow with more white and some purple. The new creature has fur sticking out from its shoulders and a furry chest. The fur on fox's chest and stomach is white. The creature seems to wear purple sleeves with yin-yang symbols on each sleeve. On each hand is three fingers and claws and the hands are white in color. On each knee is a purple swirling symbol. The knees are yellow like most of her body. The fox has long, white three-toed legs. The white color goes up to just below the knees. It has the long bushy yellow tail with a white tip. The fox has intimidating icy-blue. The fox creature is taller than both Ruby and Weiss.

"Weiss, you go one too, she's pretty," Ruby said.

"Thank you," the fox creature said in a feminine voice.

"Yeah, this thing won't leave me alone saying we're partners," Weiss retorted pointing at the creature.

"I'm not a thing, my name is Renamon and we are partners Weiss," Renamon said annoyed at the heiress stubbornness.

"Weiss, do you have your scroll?" Ruby asked.

"No, I was pretty sure I had it on me," Weiss answered.

"I was pretty sure I had mine as well, also have you seen the others," the brunette asked her friend. Weiss shook her head.

"You and whatever those two things are the only things I've seen so far," Weiss answered gesturing towards Guilmon and Renamon.

"We are not things, we are Digimon and your partners," Renamon said angrily.

"The two of us…," Weiss said pointing towards her and Ruby. "Are already partners we don't need another one. What are Digimon anyways?" The heiress asked in an angry tone.

"What we are, it stands for Digital Monsters, but it'd easier and shorter to say Digimon," Guilmon said with a smile.

"Well, it was nice to meet you two, but we have to get going and find our friends and a way back to Beacon, bye," Ruby said. She and Weiss begin to walk off.

"What's Beacon?" Guilmon asks, but found his question ignored.

"Wait, it's dangerous out there and you two have no way to defend yourselves," Renamon complained.

"Don't worry even if we don't have our weapons, we still have our semblances and we can just avoid danger," Ruby assured.

"What's a semblance?" Guilmon asked curiously.

"A power that all hunters have," Weiss answered.

"Are ya'll Digimon?" Guilmon asked innocently.

"No we're not!" Weiss shouted. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighs. "We have to get going, Ruby," Weiss said calmly as she walked off.

"See ya, wait for me Weiss," Ruby said happily as she followed her partner.

"Wait for us," Guilmon said as he followed the two. Renamon follows close behind sighing.

 _'Come on, listen to me, this place is extremely dangerous,'_ Renamon thought putting a hand to her forehead.

 **Ten minutes later**

They odd group of humans and Digimon were walking in a random direction trying to find anyone. They eventually came across a friend in need of some immediate help. Ruby and Weiss saw their friend Blake backed up against a tree bleeding from her forehead with her right eye closed as blood ran over it. She also has bruises and a burn mark on her left arm. There were two different kind of Digimon in front of Blake, one in front of the cat faunus and a group of five of the same kind of Digimon surrounding the two.

The one at Blake's feet resembles an owl. The owl Digimon is mostly made of dark brown and purple feathers. The feathers on its chest are purple and seemed to form in the shape of a vest with two shuriken markings. The owl has yellow eye with red markings around them. Above the red markings is what looks like eyebrows that are mostly dark brown with purple tips. It has two wings and two bird feet. On the ends of each wing are three purple claws. The feet are two toed feet with two talons on each foot and a talon coming from the back of the heel. It has a small beak and a long red tail feather. The Digimon seems to resemble a ninja. It has cracks on its body and blood flowing out of its beak. The owl appears to be ready to continue fighting despite his injuries. It was a fairly small creature, barely stood above Blake's knees.

The ones surrounding the two look like green goblins with yellow eyes, a red Mohawk hair, and pointy ears. It has two large teeth, five fingers on each hand and five toes on each hand. It wears a pierced ring on its left ear, a brown leather jacket that is open with black leather adorned by metal orbs near its shoulders. It also wears a brown belt and loincloth. The goblin Digimon carries a wooden club with screws on it with a metal ornament on the under the hilt. They were slightly taller than the owl.

"I'm sorry for mistreating and not trusting you Falcomon," Blake said apologetically.

"It's alright Blake, I understand it would be strange for a person to so trusting of a stranger, especially a stranger that is different than what you're use too," Falcomon said in a soft voice.

"Please leave I'll be alright, I'm used to this kind of danger," the raven haired girl said.

"No, you're my partner, I'll defend you with my life and besides I'm use to this as well," the owl assured looking over his shoulder.

"Blake!" Ruby and Weiss shout at the same time. The raven haired girl looked up to see her friends approaching her rapidly with their Digimon behind them. Blake smiled at the sight of her friends.

"What are those things? Are they Digimon as well?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Renamon answered on edge. A feral grow could be heard coming from Guilmon. Then a beeping noise could be heard from Weiss and Ruby. The two looked towards the origin of the noise. They saw it was coming from the device they got before appearing in this forest on their belt or Ribbon in Weiss' case. The red and white duo grabbed it then brought it up in front their face to look at it. On the screen it showed a picture of the new Digimon on the left side of the screen with other information on it on the right. This information included name, level, attribute, type, and special attack in that order from top to bottom.

It said "Goburimon, Rookie level, Virus, Evil Type Digimon, special attack: Goburi Strike; throws a fireball at Mach speed." Ruby put the device away then bends down to the ground. Blake saw Ruby pick up a large branch off the ground and charge the closest evil Digimon.

"Ruby wait!" Blake shouted.

"Ruby hold on a second!" Weiss shouted as she put the device on her ribbon. The closest Goburimon turned around and sneered. Ruby swung the branch as the goblin swung his club. The two pieces of wood collided with Ruby's branch snapping in two. The club continued its arc smacking Ruby on the side of the head. Ruby staggered back from the hit as she spit blood from her mouth. She was dazed from the hit. She saw a bright light and looked to see a fireball forming on the head of the club of the Goburimon. The other Goburimon turned to look at the scene.

"Goburi Strike," the goblin Digimon said. It slammed it club down and the fireball flew toward Ruby.

"Ruby!" Guilmon shouted as he pushed Ruby out of the way. The reptile Digimon took the attack head on. Ruby hit the ground and looked up to see the Rookie flying away.

"Guilmon!" Ruby shouted as she ran towards the Digimon. She crouched down next to Guilmon. "I'm sorry Guilmon," Ruby said with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's alright Ruby," Guilmon said calmly.

"No it's not your hurt because of me, but why did you do that," Ruby said her voice chocking up.

"Because we're partners and besides…," the reptile said. It hopped up on its feet as if nothing happen. He didn't even have a scratch on him. "I'm tough, an attack like that won't injure me that easily," Guilmon said with confidence. He used his claw to wipe Ruby's tears away. "So don't cry, leave this to me and Renamon. She's your friend right?" Guilmon asked gesturing towards Blake. The brunette nodded. "Then she is my friend too, so I'll help her in your place, so return to Weiss and treat that wound," the Rookie said.

"Okay," Ruby said with a smile. She got up and returned to Weiss' side.

"Would you do that for me as well?" Weiss asked Renamon.

"Of course," the vixen answered.

"Sorry for mistreating you Renamon," Weiss said.

"It's alright Weiss, like Guilmon said, leave this to us," Renamon said as she stepped forward. "Falcomon, can you still fight?" the fox asked.

"Yes," Falcomon said.

"Good, but don't push yourself, your still injured," Renamon said.

"Right," the owl responded. The Goburimon looked between the three good Digimon. They growled and spilt up to attack all of them at the same time. One charged at Falcomon due to already been weaken. Two charged at Renamon and the last two charged Guilmon.

"Ninja Blade!" Falcomon shouted as he folded his arm over his head. He unfolded them launching multiple shurikens at his Goburimon. The ninja stars hit the Goburimon impaling him multiple times all over the body, blood seeping from the points where the shurikens hit. The goblin Digimon crumbled and fell over. His body slowly disappeared as fell. As it hit the ground the body completely disappeared leaving an egg.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted as she jumped into the air. She folded her arms over her chest. Many crystals of ice materialized around the fox Digimon. Then Renamon unfolded her arms and the crystals flew at the two Goburimon. The Goburimon stopped in their tracks as the crystals hit them. The bodies of the two goblins Digimon slowly began to be covered in more and more crystals till they were entirely covered. The Goburimon screamed as they crystal stabbed into them. The goblins fell over and the crystals shattered and the goblin Digimon bodies were gone and in their place was again an egg.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted. He breathes a condensed ball of fire at one of the charging Goburimon. It explodes on contact knocking the Goburimon backwards. The body disappeared with an egg taking its place. The other Goburimon stopped charging because the explosion caught it off guard. Once it recovered it looked around to see its comrade were now egg. It saw the other three Digimon ready to attack it. The Goburimon growled and ran off. Guilmon, Renamon, and Falcomon relaxed. They returned to their tamer's sides.

Ruby ran over and hugged Blake. "Blake, I'm glad you're alright!" Ruby shouted. Blake hugged back.

"Yes, I'm glad your alright as well, but if you four didn't show up when you did, well we probably wouldn't have made it," Blake said. Then she broke the hug to. "But that was stupid of you to do that Ruby," the raven haired girl chastised.

"I just wanted to help," Ruby said.

"I know, but in case you haven't figured it out or noticed, we don't have aura or semblances right now," Blake said.

"What, that's impossible!" Weiss shouted.

"How do you think I got these injuries," Blake retorted gesturing towards her wounds. "I tried to use my semblance to avoid attacks from the Goburimon and it didn't work, then I noticed that my aura wasn't protecting me after a couple more hits," the raven haired girl explained. Weiss not believing it tried to summon a glyph, only to fail in doing so. "Ruby did you try to use your semblance to close in and to hit that Goburimon?" the raven haired girl asked. Her leader nodded. "Well, you were just running at regular speed," Blake said. Ruby's eyes widen in realization.

"This is wrong, how can we not have aura or semblances!" Weiss asked still shouting.

"Like I know, in case you also haven't figured out, we're not on Remnant anymore! Because Remnant doesn't have Digimon! That maybe messing with our ability to use semblances," Blake shouted.

"Please calm down, shouting won't help us. Blake have you seen the others?" Ruby asked. Blake shook her head.

"Sorry, I haven't, the only things I've seen have been Falcomon, those Goburimon, and you four," Blake said. Ruby gave a sad "Oh," with a depressed look on her face. "Don't worry I'm sure their all right," Blake said trying to cheer her leader up. The brunette smiled a bit and nodded.

"Anyways, let's get you two looked at," Weiss said as she walked to Ruby first. Weiss checks out both Ruby and Blake. She found nothing really wrong with them other than just being banged up. She reached into the pouch on her ribbon and pulled out a tissue to clean up the blood. "I wish I had some medical supplies to help, but otherwise you guys are okay," the heiress said. She looked at Falcomon. "What's happening to you?" The heiress asked gesturing to the cracks.

"Oh this," Falcomon said looking at the cracks. "This is what happens when we accumulate enough damage. Our data becomes unstable and begins to dissipate, don't worry about it, treat them like regular wounds, you got here just in time, so I didn't receive too much damage, so there not as bad as they could have been, and I'll be fine after some rest," the owl Digimon said.

"Alright, but where do we go from here?" Blake asked.

"Do you guys know any places nearby?" Ruby asked the Digimon. Then a beep was heard coming from the mysterious devices. The tamers grabbed the devices and looked at them. All it said was "Kilo Town," on the screen.

"Kilo Town," Weiss said questioningly.

"Yes, It's a small town to the north," Renamon answered.

"Who sent that and why there?" Ruby asked.

"Don't know, but it's our only lead so let's go," Blake said.

"Yeah, maybe we can find Yang and the others there," Ruby said with a smile. The others nodded in response. "We can count on you guys right?" Ruby asked.

"Of course," Guilmon answered cheerfully.

"Well then let's go to Kilo Town," Ruby said. Then the group began their journey north to Kilo Town.

Watching out of ear shot are two figures under the cover of the thick forest, one is a Digimon and the other human. The Digimon stands over his tamer's head. "Are you sure about this? You don't want to help them yourself?" The Digimon asked in a mature tone.

"You know we can't right now, but I can at least point them in a direction and let them go from there," the human answered in calm voice. He looked down at his hand. It was the same device the others got, except his is white and indigo with a teal screen. "They are three of the seven lights in the sky from earlier, three more to the west of Kilo Town, and one to the north…," he stopped to think. "Let's head west," the human said.

"What about the one to the north?" The Digimon asked as he let his tamer on his back.

"I asked him help that one, he may look intimidating, but he's good guy, that one will be fine," the human said. The two disappeared into the forest heading west.

 **Author's Notes: Criticism is nice**

 **Alright, so I decided to do this because I've been playing Cyber Sleuth and have been watching and reading a lot of Digimon as of late. I like how Data Squad/Savers works the best. I like their Data Link Digivices the best, both in terms of appearance and functionality. I feel like the tamers in Data Squad, along with Tamers, had more presence in how the achieved their next evolution and fought. My favorite seasons are Tamers and Data Squad.**

 **Yeah, I copied the beginning from Adventure 01's first episode on how they first enter the digital word because I couldn't think of another way to get them there. Oh well, at least I made something up for the rest of it. I also wanted this story to start in the Digital World.**

 **I wasn't sure if I wanted aura or semblances to be there. I imagine that they wouldn't be all that useful in the long run. They would be useful against most rookies. They would be of some use against some champions, but any level higher they would be pretty much useless as Digimon get ridiculously powerful at that point. So I have two ideas for aura.**

 **1\. They have their aura and semblances and the cast have to learn to balance between aura and DNA charge as they will come from the same source throughout the entire. This means I can rewrite the small fight scene with the Goburimon.**

 **2\. As long as the cast is in the Digital World, they can't use aura and have to rely on their Digimon partners to do the fighting. Then I could do an Arc for the real world where the first idea takes over.**

 **I choose the Digimon partners for them based on a mix of color scheme, known personalities of the Digimon, and/or theme. This also why I didn't choose to use Nora or Ren and went with Dew and an OC. I couldn't find a good partner for either of them. I just couldn't think or find on the Digimon Wiki. Since Dew is kind of a monster of the week character as of now, look that up to know what that is, allows me to use her kinda freely in terms of what I can give her for a Digimon partner and personality. I also have a soft spot for team NDGO. Of course an OC being my character also maximum freedom in terms personality and Digimon partner.**

 **Ruby: Guilmon; being that Guilmon has both of Ruby's main colors, red and black, and due to that he has a more playful personality in Tamers. I thought it was a good choice here. Digimon partners tend to be a reflection of their partner's personality in general with Digimon.**

 **Weiss: Renamon; Weiss reminds me of Rika in ways, so I thought that Renamon was a good fit. Also I would think a more graceful Digimon would be a better fit for Weiss. It was either this or Lunamon for Dianamon.**

 **Blake: Falcomon; Ninjas enough said**

 **Yang: Agumon, not sure Adventure or Saver version of the line, leaning towards Savers though. Not sure which one fits Yang more. Agumon is yellow like Yang's hair fitting one of her main colors. Also doesn't Yang's name partially mean dragon and well Agumon and his evolutions are dragons so it fits. It's also one of my favorite Digimon lines along with Gaomon and Dorumon. I plan on Yang activating her DNA Charge/DigiSoul Marcus/Masaru style. She's gonna punch the living crap out of everything like a real tamer should. It's also more fitting for her than just a standard activation of her DNA Charge.**

 **Jaune: Patamon; I can't really explain this one to well honestly. The only thing I could say is that Jaune in the Digital World setting would remind me of a TK/Takeru. I just feel that Jaune with Patamon is a good match, though a Royal Knight would probably be good match as well. I don't want too many royal knights with the main cast, at the most three.**

 **Pyrrha: Coronamon; Pyrrha was the hardest one to match up with a partner. I just kinda of chose one in the end. Coronamon is red, one of Pyrrha main colors, so I went with it, though I am open to suggestions for her partner, a Data or Virus would be preferable but if one can't be found then a Vaccine would be fine.**

 **Dew: Her theme is based around her last name Galy, which is a variant of Gale. The word Gale means a very strong wind and so her partner is going to be based around creatures of the wind, birds. So I have two ideas in with one being an already set line with the Biyomon line (Biyomon - Birdramon - Garudamon - Houhoumon/Phoenixmon) or a slightly modified line, Floramon - Kiwimon - Hippogriffomon - Gryphonmon. The Ultimate of the second line is generally Blossomon, but I changed it to fit a more bird-like theme. I'm trying to balance out the Data and Vaccine Digimon partners in the group so I lean towards the second line also Floramon is mostly green, one of Dew's main colors.**

 **OC: Dorumon, X-evolution line. My favorite line and my favorite Mega Digimon is here, Alphamon. Also kinda of the reason why I'm trying to use a little amount of Royal knights as possible. Alphamon is an incredibly powerful Digimon and is the strongest Royal Knight. His theme is knight so I think a royal knight is a fitting partner. I also named him after a knight.**

 **This is a total of three Data, four Vaccine, and one virus for the cast before Mega (If count just the rookies its four Data, three Vaccine, and one Virus). When they hit their Mega forms, it will be two Data, five Vaccine, and one Virus for the cast. This setup allows me to have multiple people to have a Dark Digivolution.**

 **Ruby with either Megidramon or ChaosGallantmon**

 **Yang with either SkullGreymon, BlackWarGreymon**

 **OC with the DexDourgamon line**

 **I will use a mix of English and Japanese names for Digimon. It a mix between names that are easier to say and read, names I'm used to, or names I like better. Like I prefer Yatagaramon over Crowmon, but to make it easier on the reader I will use the latter. Another example is if I use a Frigimon, I'm going to be using its English name over its Japanese name, Yukidarumon, because easier on the reader and also Frigimon sounds better to me. I will be using English terms for DNA Charge and Digimon levels because I'm use to them, thought I know both sides. For those who don't know both sides terms for levels and curious to know what they are.**

 **English/Japanese**

 **In-training/Baby**

 **In-Training II/Baby II**

 **Rookie/Child**

 **Champion/Adult**

 **Ultimate/Perfect**

 **Mega/Ultimate**

 **The thing I'll have the most trouble with is describing the Digimon especially some the higher levels as they start to become…, complicated in design. I don't want to use burst modes, but I do want everyone to reach Mega.**

 **The pairing in this story, either be your standard White Rose, Bumblebee, Arkos (I think that's Jaune x Pyrrha), with Dew x OC; or Ruby x Weiss x Blake (what is this called by the way), Arkos, and Yang x Dew x OC. I can't decide as of now.**

 **I'm not sure how I want to represent damage in Digimon since it's different between mangas and the anime either just blood or rectangular spots are missing.**

 **Well, anyways see you next in RWBY: Digitized: Welcome to the Digital World: Sun Side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the Digital World: Sun Side**

A hum and two pairs of feet could be heard walking through the thick tropical forest. One pair of feet belongs to Yang as she walked with an annoyed look on her face. Under that look however, she was nervous and anxious. She wanted to find her sister and friends to make sure they were safe. The only thing she had encountered since she woke up in this world had been the humming Digimon in front of her.

This Digimon is a small yellow bipedal Tyrannosaurus Rex-like creature with green eyes and stubby legs and tail. The Digimon barely stood up to her waist. It wears red training bracers on his hands. On each of its broad hand are three claws each. Also on each foot are three claws. Its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. Yang found it weird that such a small body could support its head. It was about half her height, barely stood above her waist. The blond looked around her environment. Nothing was familiar to her. It was nothing like the Emerald Forest or the forests on Patch.

"Agumon," Yang said questioningly.

"Yeah," Agumon answered.

"You sure you know where we're going?" Yang asked. She had been following Agumon for the past hour. He said knew they way to the closest town, but they have yet to come across anything. She had hoped that if she got to whatever town Agumon was leading her to was, her sister and friends would be there.

"Of course I do," Agumon said proudly.

"Then why haven't we reached this town yet?" Yang asked.

"I never said it was close did I, all I just said it was the closest," the yellow dinosaur answered.

"True, but I thought we be there by now," Yang said glancing around again. She then spotted a tree that was dented with missing bark and a long crack going at a diagonal. Her mood began to worsen as she recognized the tree. "We've been going in circles haven't we?" Yang asks. She slowly turns her head and glares at yellow dinosaur.

"What do you mean?" Agumon asked.

"That tree, I'm pretty sure that's the tree I punched you into," Yang said pointing to the tree.

"Your crazy, we hav…," Agumon stopped as he spotted the tree. He also recognized the tree. He could feel the glare intensify. The dinosaur began to sweat nervously.

"Agumon," Yang said threateningly.

"Would you feel better if I said we've only walked in a circle?" Agumon asked nervously.

"Agumon you lair, you don't know where the hell we're going or where we are!" Yang shouted as she punched Agumon in the head hard. The yellow dinosaur face planed into the ground from the hard hit.

"Of course I do! I just don't know the exact direction that's all!" Agumon shouted back as he picked himself up off the ground.

"That's same thing!" Yang shouts. Then Agumon proceeds to punch Yang. The blond staggers back a bit.

`"No it isn't!" Agumon shouts. The Yang punches Agumon back. The little Digimon stagger back a bit.

"Yes, it is!" Yang shouts back. Agumon punches her back repeating his last phrase. The two continued to punch each other for some time. After about yen minutes of wailing on each other, a growl stopped them. Agumon looks around tense prepared for an attack. He didn't spot any danger and then sniffed the air. He didn't smell anything other Yang. Another growl got his attention. The Rookie turns toward the origin of the growl to see Yang holding her stomach.

"I'm hungry," Yang said. Agumon sighs in relief with a small smile on his face. The blond still hasn't eaten since before entering this world.

"Alright, stay here for a bit," Agumon said as he walked off. After a few minutes the dinosaur returned with some berries in his hands. "Here you go," he said with a smile. He saw Yang looking warily at the offered food. "I may not know the direction to town, but I do know what's safe to eat," Agumon said reassuring.

"Okay, thank you," Yang said as she took the berries. She quickly ate the berries. She felt more relaxed after she filled her empty stomach, though Agumon's lie did bug her. "Why did lie to me about knowing the way to town?" Yang asked.

"Because you seemed really worried, I wanted to help ease what was worrying you for a bit. I guess I ended up making these a little worse huh?" Agumon explains scratching the back of his head at the end.

"I forgive you, it did make me feel better for a bit, but please next time don't lie to me, I can take the truth even if it causes me to worry some more," Yang said with a small smile.

"Alright, you were just about your friends and your sister, I would feel the same if I was separated from my friends or family," Agumon said with a smile.

"Yeah, but now what do we do? You don't know where this town is and I don't even know where I am," Yang said. Then a voice came from behind her.

"Hey Jaune, is this girl a friend of yours?" the voice asked in a friendly tone followed by a few footsteps. Yang turns toward to see a new Digimon flying a few feet from the ground. This new Digimon is a small flying guinea pig-like creature with blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be ears. It has a short, stubby tail. His underside is a light cream color, while his back and head are orange. It was much smaller than Agumon. Yang was sure Agumon's head was bigger than this new Digimon. Behind the strange looking Digimon, Jaune walks in from the thick forest.

"Yeah, that's Yang," Jaune said with a relieved smile. He was happy to finally find one of his friends.

"Jaune, you're alright!" Yang shouts as she runs over to her friend. She happily gives her Jaune a crushing bear hug.

"G-good…, to see…, you too…, can't…, breathe," Jaune strained. His friend immediately let go. The blond boy took a deep breath as he regains the air he lost from the hug. Then he felt something land on his head. He looked up to see his Digimon partner resting on his head. He smiled at the little Rookie's antics.

"Jaune, who's the little guy lying on your head?" Yang asks gesturing to the Digimon.

"This is Patamon," Jaune answered pointing to said Digimon. The blond boy looks to see Agumon standing next to Yang. "Who is he," Jaune asks.

"This is Agumon," Yang answered.

"Hey Jaune," Agumon said with a wave.

"Hey," Jaune responded with a smile.

"Jaune, have you seen Ruby? Blake? Anyone?" Yang asked hopeful and worried.

"No sorry," Jaune answered shaking his head.

"Damn it," Yang said angrily. She put a hand on her forehead and took a few deep breathes. "What about your scroll? Do you have it?" Yang asked.

"No sorry, do you have yours?" Jaune asked in return.

"Nope," Yang said.

"So, we're on our own, huh?" Jaune asked.

"Yep," Yang said. A growl caught her attention, this time from her fellow blond. "Have you not eaten since you got here?" Yang asked.

"No, I was too busy trying find you and our friends," Jaune answered.

"Here ya go," Agumon said hold up some berries.

"Thank you," Jaune said as he ate the berries. He sighed in relief after he finished his berries. "Now where do we go?" Jaune asked. He looked at Patamon. "Do you know any place nearby Patamon?" The blonde boy asked the little Digimon.

"Kilo Town," Patamon answered happily. Everyone else started to feel more upbeat at the good news.

"Awesome, do you know what direction this town is in," Yang asked excited. _'I might be able to find Ruby or Blake or even Weiss there,'_ Yang excitedly thought.

"Nope," Patamon plainly said with a smile on its face. Everyone else's excitement immediately died and groaned at the response. Then a beep caught their attention. It came from the mysterious devices on Yang and Jaune's belts. The two human grabbed it and pulled it out to look at the screen. It said "East." Yang and Jaune immediately look around.

"Hello, anyone out there? Ruby!? Blake!? Weiss!?" Yang shouts in hope in getting a response. Agumon begins to sniff the air.

"Pyrrha? Dew? Are you there?" Jaune asked. Patamon flew off his partner's head and looks into the forest trying to spot anything from his higher vantage point.

"I don't smell anything Yang," Agumon said.

"I don't see anything either," Patamon said.

"Well, whoever that was, thanks to that person we have a direction," Yang said. "That's better than nothing so let's head east," the brawler said as she began to walk with Agumon in tow.

"Uh, Yang east is the other way," Jaune said pointing in the opposite direction.

"I knew that," Yang assured.

Nearby still using the forest as cover is the same pair of figures that watched Ruby's group. The human sighs in relief as he steps from behind a tree. His Digimon partner stood up from behind a bush. "Thank gosh you put us downwind from them," the human said.

"You're welcome, but still why don't we just go help them ourselves?" The Digimon asked.

"You know…," his tamer tried to say.

"I know we not supposed to," the Digimon interrupted. It sighed. "But we are still breaking orders by taking time to help them," the creature chided his tamer.

"I know, just a little longer then we'll go do what we're supposed to do," the tamer said. The human then quickly followed behind Yang's group while under the cover of the forest. His Digimon partner sighed in frustration.

"You're so frustrating," the digital monster said.

"I'm still your best friend," the human remarked.

"I wonder sometimes," the Digimon said tailing behind his friend.

 **Ten Minutes later**

The small group of human and Digimon had been walking east since they got the message. They've yet to encounter anything new in awhile. They haven't encountered any of their friends or any new Digimon, just more of the same forest. Yang began to wonder if the directions were correct. She was also starting to get thirsty. "Hey Agumon, do you know if there is any water nearby?" Yang asked.

"Give me a second," Agumon said as he sniffed the air. After a minute of sniffing the air, the little dinosaur hummed happily. "Yep, I smell some this way," Agumon said pointing north.

"Lead the way," Yang said. The group ran in that direction for a few minutes till they came across a small clearing. Across the clearing was a small river. "Yes finally!" Yang shouted as she ran across the clearing. After she was about halfway to the river the ground gave out from under her. She screamed as she fell down about seven feet down a hole.

"Yang!" Agumon shouted as he ran after his tamer. When he was about to reach his tamer's hole, the ground gave out from under him. He fell down about the same amount Yang did into his own pitfall. Jaune tried run over to his friends, but suffered the same fate. The ground gave out from under him and he fell down his own hole. Patamon flew off his tamer's head as he fell. Then he flew down to his tamer's side.

"Damn it, what the hell!" Yang shouted rubbing the back of her head.

"Looks like we caught something," a voice said.

"About time I was about to give up," another voice said. Then a few Digimon peered down the hole Yang fell down. Yang looked up at her captor. It was some kind of feline-like creature with two floppy wing-like large ears on its head and red eyes. It has a feline-like nose on its face. It was mostly covered in grey fur with whitish-grey fur on its stomach. It was standing upright with two hands on its hips. On each hand are three long black claws. It placed a foot on the edge of the hole. Yang saw three small black claws on its feet. It turned around revealing a grey tail with three black leather bands near the end of it. The new Digimon didn't appear to all that tall, about a couple feet shorter than her. Yang heard the device beep from under her. She picked herself up of the ground. She grabbed the device and saw it was unscratched. She also saw it had a picture of the creature with information on it.

It said "Gazimon, Rookie Level, Virus, Mammal type Digimon, special attack: Paralyze Breath; shoots out an electric beam that paralyzes it target." Yang puts the device away. She tried to climb up the wall, but couldn't get a hold of anything. The wall was too smooth.

"A couple humans, how did they get here?" A Gazimon asked.

"Does it matter, we caught them, and we'll just sell them like all the rest," another Gazimon said.

"Sell? What do you mean sell?" Jaune asked. A Gazimon peered down Jaune's hole.

"It exactly like it sounds we'll sell you, the Digimon are going to be sold into slavery, but you and your human friend well…," the Gazimon stopped to think. "I can imagine you two will either be put on display or you'll just be slaves like the others we've sold," the Digimon said. It just shrugged after a bit. "Doesn't matter to me one bit as long as I'm paid," it casually remarked.

"You sell Digimon into slavery?" Jaune asked. "How can you make a living causing others suffering?" the blond asked.

"Hey, I have to make a living somehow, I can't feed myself anything decent without any money," the Gazimon retorted.

"What about those you sold into slavery?" Patamon asked. "I bet their suffering much worse than just money problems!" the little rookie shouted.

"Doesn't matter to me, now hold still!" the Gazimon shouted. It closed its mouth. Electricity began to crackle around its mouth. "Paralyze Breath!" the Gazimon shouted as it opened its mouth. A wavy beam of electricity shot out of its mouth towards Jaune.

"Jaune!" Patamon shouted as he flew in front of the beam. It screamed in pain as it took the beam. The Rookie began to fall to the ground, but Jaune caught him. The guinea pig creature was twitching in Jaune's arms.

"What did you do to him?" Jaune asked looking at his Digimon partner.

"I paralyzed him what else, the name says it all," the Gazimon said casually. "Your next," it said. Electricity crackled around its mouth again. It was about to attack again, when a figure burst out of the woods.

"Petit Prominence!" a new voice shouted. A figure covered in flames slammed into the Gazimon sending it away. For a second, a small red creature appeared after the fire vanished only to burst into flames again then leaped away.

"Jaune!" a familiar voice shouted. Jaune looked up to see Pyrrha reaching her hand out towards him.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted with a smile on his face. "Go help Yang," Jaune ordered.

"Don't worry, Coronamon is on it right now," Pyrrha said. Jaune held Patamon close with one arm and grabbed Pyrrha's hand with his free hand. The amazon strained as she pulled her crush up.

"Why you," a Gazimon said as it picked itself off the ground. Pyrrha turned her head to see the Gazimon that Coronamon struck holding its stomach. Electricity crackled around its mouth.

"Pyrrha, look out!" her Digimon partner shouted. It was too busy fighting the other two Gazimon to reach its tamer. Pyrrha's eyes widen as it got ready to attack.

"Pyrrha, let go of me!" Jaune shouted. His partner didn't want to though.

"Paralyze Br…," was all the Gazimon got out before something it hit in the back. A crack was heard and blood shot out of its mouth. The Gazimon's body dissolved and an egg took its place. For a brief second a large ball made of iron was visible as the Virus Digimon dissolved and then vanished along with the body. Pyrrha went back to pulling Jaune up. After pulling Jaune out of the hole she turned around to see her Digimon partner was battling the last Gazimon. The other one it was battling had turn into an egg.

Coronamon is a small humanoid creature that bears some features of a lion from the hair on its head. It is mostly a reddish-orange in color with the fur on its chest being a dark-yellow. It has green eyes and a small yellow nose. It has wild hair on the back and sides of its head. It wears what looks to be a black headband that goes over large bits of hair that could be its ears then centers on middle of its forehead into some sort of symbol. Coming out of the symbol was a small fire. It was fairly small in size, barely up to Pyrrha's thighs

"Corona-Knuckle!" Coronamon shouted as it launched a flurry of flaming punches at the last Gazimon. The Virus Digimon couldn't do anything under the barrage of punches. The little red lion ended it flurry with an uppercut. The Gazimon flew into the air with its body dissolving. An egg landed on the ground in place of the Virus Digimon. Coronamon exhaled and relaxed after the fight was over. "All done Pyrrha," the little lion said with pride.

"Good job Coronamon," Pyrrha said with a smile. Coronamon gave a big prideful smile back.

"Forgetting someone, I'm still in a hole!" Yang shouted.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha shouted as she ran over to help her friend. After a minute, both Yang and Agumon were now outside of the hole.

"About time," Yang retorted.

"Sorry," Pyrrha apologized.

"Pyrrha how did you find us," Jaune asked.

"A Digimon told us," Pyrrha said.

"A Digimon told you?" Yang and Jaune asked.

"Yes," Pyrrha said as she pulled out her device. She tapped on the buttons till she found the thing she needed. She showed them the picture of the Digimon. The picture shows a dragon creature that bears some resemblances to a fox. It is mostly covered in blackish-purple fur with lighter purple lightning bolt shapes patches of fur all over its body. It has two large wings on its back. On its hands, feet, snout, the end of its tail, underside of its wings, and around the base of its neck the fur white. The white fur around its neck is puffier that rest of its fur. It has four limbs, two small arms and two muscular legs. On each foot it has three large toes with three red talons each. On each hand are three small fingers with three long, curved, red claws each. It has two pointed ears on its head with yellow eyes. The most striking feature on its head is a large red gem in the middle of its forehead.

The device said "Dorugamon, Champion level, Data, Beast Dragon type Digimon, special attack: Power Metal; shoots a large iron sphere from its mouth."

"Did you figure out how to work that thing?" Yang asked.

"No, I just kinda of randomly pressed buttons," Pyrrha answered embarrassed.

"So Dorugamon told you were to find us," Agumon asked.

"Yeah, at first I didn't want to believe it, but Coronamon told me that he could be trusted," Pyrrha said gesturing to her Digimon partner. "Oh by the way, this is Coronamon," Pyrrha introducing her little friend.

"Honor to meet Pyrrha's friends," Coronamon said.

"Likewise, I'm Yang," Yang said.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Jaune," Jaune said.

"Pyrrha have you seen Ruby?" Yang asked.

"No, I'm sorry," Pyrrha answered shaking her head.

"Damn it," Yang groaned in frustration. _'Where are you Ruby?'_ she questioned in her mind. She glanced at Patamon still twitching in Jaune's arms. "Is he going to be alright?" the blond asked. Jaune looked down at his Digimon partner. He was still twitching and wasn't moving all that much besides that, but still appeared to be breathing a bit.

"I don't know," Jaune said.

"Let me see him," a mature voice said. Everyone turned to the voice to see Dorugamon. Everyone was surprised at size of the Digimon. So far they've only encountered Digimon barely taller than their waists. So they just assumed all Digimon we're small. This Digimon stood over their heads and was as long as a truck. It walked over to Jaune. The blond boy held Patamon a little tighter to his chest. A tug on his pant leg caught his attention and he looked down. He saw Coronamon grabbing his pant leg.

"It's alright Dorugamon's a good guy, he won't do anything to hurt Patamon," Coronamon assured. Jaune looked toward his partner. She nodded her head. The blond boy gulped and relaxed his grip and held Patamon for Dorugamon to look at him. The dragon inspects the Rookie closely for a minute taking a couple sniffs along the way.

"He'll live, but he's paralyzed, he can't move till he gets some treatment," Dorugamon said.

"Do you know where we can get some?" Jaune asked.

"Kilo Town to the east has a small clinic, they should be able to take care of him," Dorugamon said.

"We got a message to go east as well not that long ago," Yang commented.

"Interesting…, well I have to get going," the dragon said as he began to walk into the forest.

"Wait," Yang asked. The Campion turned to look at the brawler. "Do you know who sent us the last message?" Yang asked.

"No," Dorugamon plainly said.

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" Yang asked.

"How can you prove that I am lying?" Dorugamon asked back. Yang shut up after that knowing she had no proof to prove he was lying. The dragon returned to walking away.

"Oh thank you," Pyrrha said. Dorugamon turned his head slightly. "That was your attack that took out the Digimon right?" Pyrrha asked.

"Your welcome," was all the Champion said as it disappeared into the forest.

"Well, I guess it's on to Kilo Town then," Pyrrha said.

"Yep, but hey, maybe we'll run into Ruby and the others there," Yang said excitedly. The others nodded with a smile on their faces. "This way," Yang said as she walking in a direction with Agumon behind her.

"Yang, the other way," Pyrrha said.

"I knew that," Yang said. The other followed closely behind the duo.

A few feet away, Dorugamon walked up to his tamer's hiding spot. He sighed "Happy now, I helped them in your place." His tamer sighed in response.

"Yeah," he said looking away. Dorugamon studied his tamer's expression. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You know she won't do anything," he said.

"Hasn't stopped her before, coming at me as if I'm doing something wrong," the tamer said in an angry tone.

"Alright, alright, so are we gonna follow orders now," the dragon asked.

"One last stop," the human said. His Digimon partner stared at him with a look that said 'What now?' "Don't worry it's near our objective, we're heading north to Dino Valley," the human assured. He gave his friend a few pats. Dorugamon crouched down as his tamer got on his back.

"Why there?" Dorugamon asked.

"I just want to have a short talk with a friend there," the human asked as he gripped his Digimon's fur. Dorugamon ran a bit then hopped into the air and began flying north.

 **In the woods north of Kilo Town**

"We have to keep running Dew!" the small humanoid plant Digimon shouted as it ran. This Digimon, barely up to her tamer's thighs, was fairly colorful, being a combination of red, green, pink, white, and purple with large blue eyes. The top of the head is red petal-like shell with the rest of the head being yellow. Going around the base of the head are flower petals that are pink at the base that fades into red as it reaches the tip of the petal. The main body is yellow in color. The arms are mostly white; except for the flower petal-like hands white are purple with a yellow stem coming out the middle. The shoulders, legs, feet, and tail are a dark shade of green. The feet have root–like appendages coming out of all sides of the feet. The tail seems out of place for a creature that is looks like a flower, it looks like a tail that should belong to a lizard with little spines coming out the top of it.

"Floramon, What is that thing!?" Dew asked in a shout. She was running besides her Digimon partner. A loud roar was heard coming from behind them. The sound of tree snapping and crashing to the ground could be head as well. Dew looked behind and all she could see was a large black figure following behind them.

"A very nasty Digimon, just keep running, we're close to Kilo Town," Floramon said.

A large beam of fire came from the figure targeting the duo. It hit the ground behind them causing an explosion sending the human and Digimon flying. Dew sailed into a nearby tree and slammed into it hard knocking her unconscious. Floramon slammed into the ground away from Dew. The Rookie Digimon stood up immediately and ran over to her tamer's side. She shook the spear wielder in an attempt to wake her up.

"Dew, get up," Floramon said. She shook her tamer harder, but no avail. A stomp caught her attention. The Rookie turned to face their attacker, a large black bipedal dinosaur with blue eyes. It stood at least fifteen feet tall. It has two fingers on each hand, three toes on each foot, and a pair of teeth so large they pop out of its mouth. It has black scales on its body, white scales on its belly, with red stripes on its head, arms, tail, and legs. The tip of its tail appears to sew to the rest of it and it has green torn spikes on its back. The dinosaur has white claws on its finger and black claws on its toes and wears metal ornaments on its upper claws with many brown belts on its wrists.

Floramon gave one last hard shove in an attempt wake up her tamer, but still no response. She stood up and turned to her attacker. "Rain of Pollen!" the Rookie shouted as she pointed her arms at her enemy. Yellow pollen came out of her hands and flew toward the large Digimon. The pollen went up the dinosaur's nose. It began to growl and shakes its head rapidly while rubbing it nose. Floramon smiles as she sees her attack was working. She stops what she was doing and returns to her tamer's side. Or tries to as a large black claw slammed into her sending her into a nearby tree away from Dew. Unlike Dew, she wasn't knocked unconscious, but her consciousness and vision was fading fast. She watched helplessly as the large Digimon stomped over to her tamer.

"Dew, please wake up," Floramon pleaded. The dinosaur stood over Dew and began to lower its claw to the unconscious human.

"The King of Fist!" a new voice shouted. A large yellow ball of light flew towards the dinosaur. The ball of light hit the dinosaur, which was a blur to Floramon now, on its side sending it flew away from Dew. A blurry figure jumped from the woods with its back to Floramon. All Floramon could makes out of this new figure was colors, orange, white, black, and bits of red. The black dinosaur shakily stood up after the sudden attack. It growled at its intruder, but didn't attack. Instead it stumbled away into the forest. The new figure walked over to Floramon and kneeled down.

"It's alright your safe now, you can rest, I'll get you two to safety," the figure said in deep, calming voice. That was all Floramon heard before passing out.

 **Author's Notes: As always, Criticism is nice**

 **Alright, I guess I should answer a few questions that a few Reviews asked first. I do read reviews, as any decent writer or writers that want to improve should.**

 **Mexican Sunbro**

 **Are you going to include the Burst Modes for their Digimon?**

 **I don't feel like using them. But the idea is going to keep floating around in my head. The real problem is that not everyone Digimon partner here has a Burst Mode or something akin to a Burst Mode in the case of Gallantmon Crimson Mode. I want to try and keep everyone power somewhat around the same level give or take. ShineGreymon Burst Mode is stronger than most of the main Digimon cast other than Alpha Ouryuken. So if I wanted to use Burst Modes, I need a more powerful Mega form for Gryphonmon and Sakuyamon that makes sense. Apparently Apollomon is equal to a Royal Knight, despite no feats to back it up, so he might not need a Burst Mode, because I really don't make something up for that purpose, even if I make sense. If he is not strong enough I could buff him enough to be around ShineGreymon Burst Mode's level. Seraphimon is strong enough not to need a Burst Mode so I don't need to worry about him. Apparently Sakuyamon evolves into Kuzuhamon, which is stronger I guess, I can't find any feats for this Mega though to prove its strength. Gryphonmon could evolve into Varodurumon for a powered up form. Oh well I'll toss the idea around. Besides, do I need Burst Mode to use ShineGreymon?**

 **Guest Reviewer**

 **Will Nora and Ren be in this?**

 **As minor characters, they more or less will have small part that deal with the after effect of their friends' disappearances, otherwise no.**

 **Also why did you decide to use Dew?**

 **Basically, I felt like it, to put it simply. I said my reason in the last chapter's author's notes, but in case you didn't read it or don't remember I'll copy and paste it here.**

" **I choose the Digimon partners for them based on a mix of color scheme, known personalities of the Digimon, and/or theme. This also why I didn't choose to use Nora or Ren and went with Dew and an OC. I couldn't find a good partner for either of them. I just couldn't think or find on the Digimon Wiki. Since Dew is kind of a monster of the week character as of now, look that up to know what that is, allows me to use her kinda freely in terms of what I can give her for a Digimon partner and personality. I also have a soft spot for team NDGO. Of course an OC being my character also maximum freedom in terms personality and Digimon partner."**

 **Those of you who know what name the name of the Digimon the last attack belongs to know which evolution of a generally good guy who almost always dies I'm using. Man though, the Dub name of the attack is really stupid, at least his other Ultimate level has two names Frozen Fury/The Fist of Ice. Frozen Fury doesn't sound bad at all. I'm using this guy because I've never seen him outside of the games and I think he looks really cool. Anyways I digress, I used the Dub name because I doubt every reader can read or pronounce the Japanese "Shishijū Hazan," efficiently, I think I can use that word, I honestly couldn't think of a better word. There are more attacks like this as well like "Savage Emperor," is "Mikafutsu-no-kami," in Japanese, this just an example I'm going to be using "Savage Emperor." I want to use the Japanese name because the Dub name is really stupid, but I don't want to make this hard to make parts hard to read just because I hate a name. So here's the deal if I use the Japanese name for the attack and it's in Romaji, I'll put at the top of the author's notes how to pronounce it to the best of my abilities, or how I think it should be pronounced from my experience with Japanese. Well good thing is Romaji is pronounced exactly like it spelled, for the most part.**

 **Shishijū Hazan: "Shi," I say this like I say the word "She," or say it like "Chi," with an s instead of a c. "Jū," I say like "You," but replace the y with a j. "Ha," like a laugh "Ha." "Zan," is said like "In," or "An," a little hard for me to tell, except you add a z at the beginning. This is an example how it would go.**

 **I do have an idea of how Yang and Jaune first meetings with their Digimon partners will play out I just have to plan out the scene. I don't have an idea for Pyrrha and Coronamon's first meeting, but I should have one by the next chapter.**

 **I describe the attacks based on any visual representation they have, specifically if they have a game or anime representation. If I have nothing else then I'll rely on the Digimon Wiki's attack description of the attack and go from there.**

 **Also for anyone who can describe Coronamon's head band I will add it in and credit you. I tried to describe it before and pretty much gave up. I just couldn't describe from picture alone. It was just too complicated and strange to describe. Some Digimon on the Wiki have a description written by other people, but most don't. So I have to rely on their artwork alone and describe them to the best of my abilities.**

 **Before I forget, my timeframe for a new chapter is usually between one to two months. If I don't have a new chapter by two months I either forgot, taking a break or something happened. Although I will tell you if I'm taking a break or something happened.**

 **See ya'll next time in RWBY Digitized: A battle of Champions at Kilo Town.**


End file.
